


Petit Moustique

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “We both want something the Shadowhunters have taken from us; I want my son back and you want your warlock,” Lilith responded.
Relationships: Camille Belcourt/Lilith
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Kudos: 2





	Petit Moustique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts).



> For Em's Femslash February free-for-all. Morgan asked for Camille/Lilith and I love writing evil ladies 😈

“I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the company of another woman,” Lilith sang, running a taloned fingernail down Camille’s cheek lightly. She used the back of her finger to brush the trail of black blood escaping down the side of her mouth away, smudging it over her dark red lips. The colors looked beautiful against her pale skin and Lilith couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her again. 

“I had forgotten how much I enjoyed  _ company, _ ” Camille responded, nipping playfully at the finger Lilith traced around her mouth. When they kissed again, Camille bit down on the soft skin of her lips and just as she was about to draw more blood, magic nudged her away. 

“I think that’s enough to have you feeling well fed, isn’t it, petit moustique?” Lilith punctuated her sentiment by tilting Camille’s chin with her finger and paralyzing the rest of her body with a quick bolt of magic down her spine. 

“You didn’t tell me I was going to be your  _ slave _ when you helped me escape from the Clave,” Camille complained, a picture perfect pout settling on her lips. 

“You and I are one in the same,” Lilith said consideringly, smoothing her palm down the front of Camille’s tight dress and stroking down to her naked thigh gently. She pushed up Camille’s dress enticingly but backed away before she could get too comfortable with the contact.

“How is that?” Camille spat, in anger or sexual frustration Lilith wasn’t sure. As much as Camille tried to hide the arousal coursing through her, the heat Lilith felt emanating from her skin gave her away. 

“We both want something the Shadowhunters have taken from us; I want my son back and you want your warlock,” Lilith responded. 

When Camille made to argue, Lilith raised her eyebrow slowly and snapped her fingers. Silence filled the air as the words could no longer pass Camille’s magically sealed lips. It was a trick Lilith had perfected during her years trapped in Edom with Asmodeus. Lilith couldn’t imagine what the beautiful vampire in front of her could possibly want with a son of Asmodeus, but it didn’t really matter. She had Camille on her side to distract the Shadowhunters that were slowly becoming the bane of her existence but that wasn’t all she could be good for in the meantime. 

“You agreed to help me. This little  _ arrangement _ we’ve had the last few days is nothing but some fun to pass the time before we go our separate ways, yes?” Camille nodded and glanced down as if asking for Lilith to let her speak. Lilith sighed and snapped her fingers once more, running them through Camille’s hair and tugging gently like a warning. 

“Whatever you say, Lilith,” Camille said, her eyes narrowing even as she leaned back against the edge of the couch and spread her legs so Lilith could rest between them. Lilith kissed down Camille’s neck, biting hungrily, satisfied when a moan resounded from Camille’s lips. 

“You gonna be good for me, petit moust--” 

“Stop calling me that and take your clothes off,” Camille commanded, using the bit of speed she had that Lilith didn’t to push her so she was lying down and at Camille’s mercy. Or as much as Camille’s mercy as Lilith would let her believe. 

“Whatever your say, Camille.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemryn.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
